channel101fandomcom-20200213-history
Acceptable.TV
Acceptable.TV was a television program from the makers of Channel 101 that first aired on VH1 on March 23rd, 2007. The final episode of the program aired on May 11, 2007. Each 30-minute episode consists of five 2.5 minute mini-shows created by the Acceptable.TV team, and one submitted by a viewer. After each episode, viewers can go online and vote for their two favorites. The two that receive the most votes will be continued in the following episode, and the remaining three will be canceled and replaced by new mini-shows. In addition, the website for Acceptable.TV allows users to create and upload their own 2.5 minute TV shows. Each week, five user-created shows are deemed "acceptable" by the show's creators, and other users are able to vote for their favorite. The top voted episode airs alongside the five cast-created shows on the VH1 television program the following Friday. According to the Acceptable.TV website, "Acceptable.tv is a very simple show based on a very simple premise: namely, that some stuff is better than other stuff. In the case of Channel 101, it was that some ideas for television were just better than … what we were watching on tv. In the case of "Acceptable TV," we're saying that some under-three-minute tv shows are better than other short comic films on the web." Cast members include creator Dan Harmon, JD Ryznar, Justin Roiland, Drew Hancock, DeMorge Brown, Eric Falconer, Chris Romano, Jennifer Flack, Jen Kirkman, Ryan Ridley, and Ryan Nagata. List of episodes Episode 1 (March 23, 2007) 1. "Joke Chasers" 2. "Who Farted" 3. "Homeless James Bond" 4. "The Teensies" 5. "Mister Sprinkles" Web winner: "Anna Manesia" - Created by Kate Freund Episode 2 (March 30, 2007) 1. "Homeless James Bond" - Episode 2 2. "Operation Kitten Calendar" 3. "Medical Hospital" 4. "Cirque De Soleil: Sex Crime Investigation" 5. "Mister Sprinkles" - Episode 2 Web winner: "L33t Haxxors" - Created by Ben Pluimer Episode 3 (April 06, 2007) 1. "Mister Sprinkles" - Episode 3 2. "Yo! Murder He Rapped" 3. "Shady Acres" 4. "Pedophile Gladiators" 5. "Operation Kitten Calendar" - Episode 2 Web winner: "L33t Haxxors" - Episode 2 - Created by Ben Pluimer Episode 4 (April 13, 2007) 1. "Lord of the Phils" 2. "Drunk Home Makeover" 3. "Mister Sprinkles" - Episode 4 4. "Law & Order: Production Unit" 5. "Operation Kitten Calendar" - Episode 3 Web winner: "Psychic Priest Detective" - Created by Wade Randolph Episode 5 (April 20, 2007) 1. "Gayliens" 2. "Mister Sprinkles" - Episode 5 3. "Federal Bureau of Abdullah" 4. "The Highfiver" 5. "Operation Kitten Calendar" - Episode 4 Web winner: "The Rappersons" - Created by Fun, INC. Episode 6 (April 27, 2007) 1. "Red Carpet Bros" 2. "Mister Sprinkles" - Episode 6 3. "Gar" 4. "Who's Gonna Train Me?" 5. "Operation Kitten Calendar" - Episode 5 (last episode due to end of 'season') Web winner: "L33t Haxxors" - Episode 3 - Created by Ben Pluimer Episode 7 (May 4, 2007) 1. "Sin Trek" 2. "Who's Gonna Train Me?" - Episode 2 3. "I'm Not Racist" 4. "Price of Dollars" 5. "Mister Sprinkles" - Episode 7 Web winner: "The Rappersons" - Episode 2 - Created by Fun, INC. Episode 8 (May 11, 2007) 1. "I'm Not Racist" - Episode 2 2. "Kosbees" 3. "Cursed Tape Review" "Speedboat Confessions" "Radical Female Hackers" 4. "Who's Gonna Train Me?" - Episode 3 5. "Mister Sprinkles" - Episode 8 Web winner: "McCourt's in Session" - Created by BlameSociety Category:Acceptable TV